Thundermania 1
}} History Content Intro: a clip from an episode of The Twilight Zone (Execution), where the main character, a time-displaced cowboy, complains about the noise, saying "...it's like thunder all the time!". The bartender then switches a TV on, showing Thunder's opening, and prompting the cowboy to shoot at it out of fear (a picture of Mongo is flashed just before the shot). * Macho Man Randy Savage: "You're like a horse with a broken leg!" * An angry crowd member clearly shouts "Hogan sucks, motherfucker!" * Kendall Whindam is introduced as "Kendell" in the graphic * Rick Steiner sells a neckbreaker by Buff Bagwell a few seconds earlier * Eddie Guerrero botches a vertebreaker on Chris Jericho, who falls on his face * A crowd sign reads "MIke Tenay is the godfather of gay luchadore sex" * After selling a head scissor from Rey Misterio Jr., Eddie Guerrero gets his leg stuck in the mat cover * The camera abruptly cuts while a wrestler is irish whipped against the stairs, missing the action * During Kidman's entrance, a fan violently yanks his t-shirt * Schiavone's mic dies during an interview * Diamond Dallas Page: "I made the match for Nitro...for Thunder, tonight." * Benoit performs a pancake on DDP, breaking his nose and leaving a blood stain on the canvas; as Benoit rolls DDP over, the camera zooms out to avoid showing DDP's injury * Ric Flair delivers a flurry of missed punches on Lex Luger * Hacksaw Jim Duggan attacks Curt Hennig with punches at the corner, missing one * Brian Adams slips from the turnbuckle during a match against Giant * A crowd member: "Nash, you homo!" A six-men tag team match, featuring Super Calo and atrocious heel luchadores: * Super Calo lands on his neck after selling a clothesline * Later, he gets superkicked on the chin * And fails to sell a clothesline during a team maneuver Chris Jericho VS Ciclope: * Ciclope misses a running plancha on Jericho, landing on the floor * Ciclope attempts a hurracanrana from behind on Jericho, only to fall from his shoulder right after * While cutting a promo against DDP, Raven is assaulted by a fan, with the microphone malfunctioning as result; Raven delivers the remainder of the promo without realizing the mic doesn't work, causing a negative reaction from the crowd and forcing the cameraman to get close to him so the audience can hear what he's saying. Raven then receives a functioning mic to end the promo La Parka VS Super Calo: * Super Calo lands on his neck after selling a clothesline * Disco Inferno interfers in the match, and the referee is too busy getting a chair out of the ring to follow the match or admonishing Disco for his run-in * After the match, La Parka hits Disco with the chair, and then performs his trademark dance * Eddie Guerrero: "Last Monday night, my nephew Chavo had an opportunity to become the U.S. Champion...the Television Champion!" Yuji Nagata (with Sonny Onoo) VS Prince Iaukea: * Nagata fails to counter Iaukea's run during the opening, resulting in some unconvincing grappling between the two * Iaukea botches a reverse hurracanrana on Nagata, causing him to fall on the back of his head * Nagata sells a missed enziguiri from Iaukea, only to immediatly recover and hitting him with an elbow drop on the back * Iaukea flips over Nagata, landing badly on his own feet and probably twisting his ankle Soundtrack Category:Episodes